Paying the Debt
by MockingMyself13
Summary: Shinji and Kisuke get tired of having to do servant work for Yoruichi and decide to take action. So when Yoruchi visits her girlfriend and Shinji's childhood friend, Ameratsu Mira, they sneak around to take some nasty shots. Ameratsu Mira is an OC created by a friend of mine, from whom this story idea belongs. Her profile is Ameratsu Mira and you guys should defs check her out!


Oh, how Yoruichi loved her life! She sighed and laid back against the soft recliner, a relaxed smirk playing with her face. Right now and definitely forever she would be in bliss.

Even though she resided in Urahara's shop, the quirky shop keeper was currently massaging her feet. He didn't look too happy, but she didn't care. She was in bliss. His boyfriend, Shinji, was even handing her grapes on a vine for her to eat when she requested! Both boys were grumpy, but they couldn't say anything about it because she had something on them.

Photos.

Nudes and half-nudes. Porn of the two going at it when they think no one is looking. Pictures of them in the shower, masturbating or just doing the plain ol' wash-and-scrub men do (except Shinji, she might add. He had so many procedures just for his hair, she always got bored watching him in cat form).

Ha! The fools! Thinking they could get off with her saving their lives and expecting not to be repaid! Now they were repaying her, whether they liked it or not- definitely the latter. She sighed again, content like a cat with string... yet at the end of that string were Shinji and Kisuke and she was playing with their reputations.

Bored now, she kicked Urahara in the face-softly so as not to damage her slave- and dismissed the both of them after shoving the grapes from above her head, which got juice over Shinji's shirt and tie. They both left with Kisuke trying to comfort Shinji as he grumbled over his shirt.

She may be acting a bit too spoiled by her blackmailed servants, but she could care less at the moment. Right now she wanted to see her girlfriend, Ameratsu. She hadn't seen her in weeks due to the redhead's job and was starting to miss her. She got bored easily and since she couldn't "mess" with her girlfriend she'd taken it out on the two blonde's she now had as servants- that was another part of the reason anyway. Yoruichi changed into her sleek black cat, knowing it would be easier to hop the walls instead of using shun-po, and hoped her girlfriend wasn't doing anything important.

.oOo.

"God dammit!" Shinji hit the wall beside his closet, and hissed. Kisuke winced at his reaction, but his look quickly to one of interest when Shinji began to unbutton his shirt.

"Why does she have to be so grudge-y!?" The straight blonde shouted and shrugged off his green button down. "Fuck, I hate it!" He began rummaging through his hangers to find another button down that went with his pants and hat.

Kisuke smirked as Shinji's muscled moved in search and frustration. "First, grudge-y isn't a word, Shinji-" he ducked when a hat box was thrown his way-" and since I've been with her the longest- even dated her-, I know what she's like. She may be wise, but she dislikes it when her good deeds aren't repaid." Kisuke put down the finger he'd been holding up.

Shinji turned, showing his full body glory, and making Kisuke almost lose it. "I don't give a damn! If we're her friends then we should get some sorta special treatment, right? ..Of course, not.. I assume you're gonna say "she's like that" or something..?" Shinji had forgotten all about finding a shirt and stalked up to a speechless Urahara, an idea sparking in his mind.

"You know what we should do?" The straight blonde ran a finger over his lover's exposed chest, watching as it made its way to the sash that kept the robe together.

Kisuke gulped and muttered a, "What's that?" with the pink on his cheeks growing redder as Shinji's finger made its journey down.

"Get a nude of her a use IT as blackmail..." the thinner man suggested.

Kisuke smirked. "I've got something more juicy in mind." He grabbed Shinji's ass, kissing him as he made their way backwards to the bed. Shinji gave him that sadistic smirk and obliged, all but happy to have that damn purple-haired woman replaced with thoughts of his lover's body.

.oOo.

If cat's could smirk then this one was. Yoruichi, in her cat form, padded over to the curvy figure before her. She was ready to pounce on the patch of skin that showed beneath her sexy lover's shirt. Damn, was she glad that in order to blend in with those in the World of the Living, Ameratsu had succumbed to wearing modern clothing, and it hugged her frame nicely. Eyeing that patch of skin that was the small of her back, Yoruichi changed back to a human. Naked and feeling steamy, she pounced on her working lover, grabbing the area over her Mira's clothed boobs and pressing her own into the redhead's back.

The pale woman gave a screech, her bright red hair standing on end. She turned as much as she could with being trapped by the tan, naked woman behind her and let out a sigh. "Yoruichi... shit, you scared me."

The purple haired beauty laughed as Ameratsu tried to catch her breath. Meanwhile, Yoruichi fondled the woman even more, squeezing the decent-sized breasts that were in her grasp, and nipping at her neck with pointed teeth. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! Her skin always tasted so sweet... Thinking of another area that tasted even sweeter, the naked woman moved her hand over her lover's stomach in search of the button to undo her pants.

….Only to be pushed away...

She looked grumpily into the red eyes of her sexy beauty.

"Kitty, I'm working..." Ameratsu stroked her pouting lover fondly.

"Fine with me," Yoruichi smirked. She put her hand down the other's shirt. "I'm sure you can work with me _right here_ ," she whispered in the redhead's ear before licking behind it.

Ameratsu's eyes glazed, yet she pushed Yoruichi away more forcefully. "N-no! You know I cant't!" She shoved at Yoruichi's face, who was trying to get a kiss out of her.

Frustrated, the tan woman grabbed Ameratsu by her arms and pinned the struggling other down. "Nonsense, Ama," she huffed, her voice husky. She licked her lips.

.oOo.

A twig caught his arm and Shinji hissed. He rubbed the offended area, switching the camera to his other hand to make it easier. Outside he could hear pleasured screams and he shivered under all the moaning, groaning, and what may have been pounding going on inside Ama'a house. Jesus, Yoruichi picked quite the screamer... and from every "oh god yes" and "more" that reached his ears, Shinji knew Yoruichi liked making her lover scream. Heh, well maybe they were similar in ONLY that way.

Putting all thoughts aside, he peeked through the window, his real objective in mind. Thankfully, after their little sex romp, Urahara had given him one of his reiatsu concealing cloaks to perform his scheme. Next to him, said man was sporting one too, his head hidden by the hood- Shinji didn't like the annoyance of it getting in his eyes, so he'd taken it off.

"Be more quiet!" he said to no one in particular. Urahara was being quieter than a mouse, but he knew this damn cat could maybe even hear _that_. Fucking cat...

"You might want to keep quiet yourself, Shinji," Kisuke mused, smiling when the other man shot him an agitated glare.

Shinji put his finger to his lips to silence him. Hopefully, Yoruichi was going at it more than he thought and hadn't heard a thing. Looking through the window again, he saw he was right. Sweet damn... he eyed the black strap that Yoruichi sported around her waist, clearly being the fake dick that gave the lesbian couple their pleasure. Shit, he should snap the photo now... maybe a video..

Making sure the flash was off before doing any kind of photo taking that may result in his head being taken off, he snapped some good shots, even zooming in a few key points- too inappropriate to name, but let's say that they were similar to Shinji's and Kisuke's blackmail photos. He shot some one minute videos, mostly because he felt too paranoid to get longer ones and finally crouched back down next to Urahara.

"Pshhh, took you a while," Kisuke pouted, pursing his lips he looked at the camera.

Feeling somewhat guilty, Shinji pecked his lips before smiling at the camera. "Well, I had ta get some good shots." He saw Kisuke's questioning look and answered," And I got some _really_ good ones." He chuckled at his own accomplishment.

.oOo.

Completely satisfied Yoruichi left the shower in her room at Urahara's. She'd left Ameratsu to sleep, giving her a kiss goodbye before she leapt out the window. She toweled at her hair and pulled it up in her ponytail and sat down on the bed. She smiled at that feeling that still resided between her legs...

Her thoughts were interrupted by her door slamming open and the two blondes that were her servants marched in, Shinji triumphantly while Kisuke clogging behind him.

Shinji laughed and held up a thick, yellow envelope. "You think you're so sly, Yoruichi! Ha! Look what we managed to get!" He proceeded to thrust glossy photos in her face and around her bed. "Naked photos of the beautiful Yoruichi going at it with her girlfriend!"

The woman looked at the photos, shock apparent on her face. She had to admit, the skinny vizard had taken some nice shots... she might keep some herself.. but what was really going on through her mind was:

"How the fuck did you get these?" she snarled. No one had ever succeeded in getting any type of nude of her, not even Soi-Fon!

"You were careless enough to think we wouldn't get you back, you fucking cat!" Shinji shot back. "And now you're gonna get the same treatment as us!" Shinji crossed his arm over his chest and stared her down, daring her defy him.

Yoruichi stood, dropping the photos in her hand on the bed, and looked at the vizard, expectant. "And did you think I was going to simply oblige?"

.oOo.

"Dammit, Yoruichi! Wait!" Shinji choked. The former shinigami woman currently held him a choke hold in her arms while Urahara was having the same punishment between her legs.

She squeezed all her limbs together, forcing Shinji's face to turn red as his lungs searched for air. He pounded on the floor, desperate. "I'm not waiting at all, you shit face! You're gonna die!"

"Heh," Kisuke breathed, his face equally red as Shinji's, "reminds me of old times, Yoruichi-san." He sputtered when she squeezed again and he went limp for a moment before trying to pry Yoruichi off his neck.

She snarled again and flipped the two over with skill. Urahara thudded on the opposite end of the room and Shinji's head slammed painfully into the wooden floor.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Shinji didn't have enough time to recover over his head trauma before he was body slammed into Kisuke with Yoruichi holding him by the arm. "Shit."

"Hi there, Shinji," Kisuke smiled, clearly dazed by pain.

"Shu- Fuck!" Shinji was pulled back in the other direction and cracked against the wall. Yeah, something had to have been broken- whether it was him or the wall, he didn't know.

Yoruichi laughed, the cruelness in her voice already ringing in Shinji's ears. "Let this serve as a lesson to never _actually_ get a naked photo of Yoruichi Shihoin!"

More cries and curses happened through out the rest of the day, accompanied by many thuds and cracking of wooden floorboards and walls. Shinji and Kisuke- if they survived- still had a debt to pay.


End file.
